Temptation Waits
by The Tutu Factory
Summary: Jasper gets relentlessly poked at by Edward for not having as many relationships as he has. When his childhood friend Bella returns to Forks and agrees to pose as his girlfriend, things don't really go as planned--for him or Edward. All human.
1. Strength to the Test

**A/N: Here is a typical conversation we have on the side when writing.**

[00:23]** imXnotXaXsoldier**: My computer is a bitch and should be punished.  
[00:23]** imXnotXaXsoldier**: I just wish my computer were Robert P.  
[00:24] **heart**: hahaha KINKY!!!!!!  
[00:24] **imXnotXaXsoldier**: Or, rather, he were me and I was the comp  
[00:24] **imXnotXaXsoldier**: LOVE ME SOME KINKY  
[00:24] **heart**: Lol. Don't we all?

* * *

I flipped open the phone that was vibrating by my bed. It was almost noon and I had just woken up. "What?" I spat into the phone, still groggy.

"Jesus, man, what"—he groaned lowly—"happened to you?" Edward asked in a breathy but slightly offended voice. I almost hung up on him--anyone could tell by Edward's reputation what he was doing right now.

"I'm trying to get some sleep. What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. There was nothing I would like more than to fall back into my bed and just fall asleep.

"I was"--there was a loud plastic sound in my ear before I heard Edward speak again. "One sec, okay?" he mumbled lazily. "Okay. Anyway. Let's hit up a bar. I've waited long enough for serving time."

I couldn't help but emit a laugh. "It's noon, and you're calling me to go get hammered with you?" I contemplated his offer for a second. "Meet me at Bernie's in an hour?"

It took Edward a minute to get back on the phone. "Sounds good." I had to roll my eyes at how out of breath he was when he hung up on me. He was such a prick, getting a blow job at lunch time. It was probably Jessica Stanley, though, so that probably was her lunch—

I shuddered at the thought and stiffly got out of bed.

I pulled on the ripped jeans I had lying on my bedroom floor and threw on a shirt. The sun was shining abnormally bright so I grabbed the black Stetson hat in my closet and bolted out of the door and into the garage.

My black car was sitting freshly washed in the humid garage, and my keys jingled as I pressed the button to unlock it, sat inside and cranked the ignition. I almost rammed into the thin wooden door of the garage before remembering to open it to the strangely hot and sunny day. My parents weren't home to witness me speeding out of the driveway and down the road to Bernie's. I was more than half an hour early to meet Edward by the time I pulled into the unfortunately small town section of Forks.

Not bothering to wait for him, I walked through the almost deserted parking lot and into the rustic hole-in-the-wall that was Bernie's. The best part of it was you didn't even have to waste your time or money getting a fake I.D.

The place was empty save two or three losers like me who were desperate to get their whiskey on this early in the day. I made my way over to the dimly-lit, dark wooden bar, sitting closer to the end.

I wasn't here to sit around a make friends with some lonely drunk. I was here to get drunk out of my mind and listen to Edward bitch about whatever was on his mind at the time. I ordered a beer, saving the heavier stuff for later.

I watched the news on the small television above the vodka bottles, which was silenced under the semi-loud sound of good, chill nineties music. When it zoomed in on the female anchor's face, I noticed that she had bright pink lipstick smeared on her front teeth. I downed the rest of my beer, hoping to find something a little more entertaining to do.

Almost the second after I finished my drink, Edward walked through the doors, smirking when he saw me. I pulled my hat over my eyes. "Whitlock," he said enthusiastically as he plunked down into the stool next to me. He signaled the bartender for two more drinks.

"What do you want to bitch about today, Edward?" I asked in a mockingly polite voice. He guffawed.

"Who said I wanted to bitch about anything? Maybe I just want a drink and my cowboy BFF to go with it," Edward retorted in a casually snarky tone. I snorted as the bartender slid two Heinekens in front of us.

I took a long draw from the bottle in front of me. "So, any special occasion or are you just in the mood to drink?"

Edward took a swig and opened his mouth to answer, but I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Shit—I hoped it wasn't my parents. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Jasper, honey?" My mother's shrill voice answered.

"Hey, mom," I answered flatly, hoping she couldn't hear the bartender shouting out orders. My parents had been away all weekend for a business convention that I didn't care enough to ask about.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously, and I tried not to wince at my mom's piercingly high voice.

"Uh, I'm with some friends," I answered awkwardly. "What do you need?"

"Well, sweetie," she replied as I drank the rest of my beer. "You need to come home to get ready for dinner at the Swan's house."

"The Swans?" I asked. Charlie Swan was the chief police here in Forks, but he lived alone. He and my parents had been family friends for years. "Who else is going to be there?"

"Oh, it's just the sweetest thing. His daughter Bella moved here to live with him!"

I choked on my beer.

Bella Swan. The last memory I had of her was when we were seven years old. She had knobby knees and an overbite.

"Oh, okay. See you at the Swans'," I said, trying not to regurgitate my alcohol as I hung up on my mom. No matter how nice I had been to her before, there was no taking back the thought of Bella being an Ugly Duckling rather than a freaking Swan.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked between sips. He must have seen the look of horror now spread all over my face.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand. "I have to go have dinner with a girl." I turned to see a devilish grin on his face. "An ugly one." It vanished.

"So your parents are setting you up now? Is it really that hard for you to get a girl?" he teased.

I shot him a glare. "It's another family friend." I stood up from my seat, trying to keep my balance. The two beers I downed were starting to take a slight effect on me.

I didn't know why that copper-headed fuck was my friend, but he was. "I can always hook you up with a hook-up, Jazzy boy," Edward said, finishing the rest of his beer as well and standing up.

"Stanley's not my type, thanks," I told him, and a grin reappeared on his face.

"Hey, at least she knows how to lunch."

That piece of information was something I could have gone my whole life without knowing. "Has anyone ever told you about a little disease called Chlamydia?" He must have thought I was kidding because he laughed whole-heartedly and grinned.

I threw a twenty on the bar and turned to walk out the door, slightly inebriated.  
"Hey, can I come to your house?" Edward asked, walking behind me. "I need to warm up my Gears of War skills." I ignored him and kept walking to the door.

"I gotta go get ready for this dinner. We can meet up later if you're not banging Stanley," I silently laughed to myself.

"That's really funny, man. Calling her Stanley is a real bonerkiller." he retorted. It amazed me that she could give him a boner in the first place.

--

Thirty minutes later, I was sort of pacing in my room. I didn't know why it was such a big deal that I was seeing Bella tonight, but it was. I attempted to mentally prepare myself for a worse version of what my childhood had brought upon me.

I thought about the ugly seven year old and then added about nine or ten years. I was in for hell, especially if my parents expected me to be her new buddy and show her around school.

My mom called me from her hotel phone around five o'clock, telling me I had to go. Shit, shit, shit. I threw on a cleaner looking shirt, not wanting my mom to get onto me in that awful voice of hers about how 'uncleanly' I was.

I hopped into my car and when I got to the tiny house, Charlie's cruiser and a red '87 Camaro were in the driveway. I gave the car a second look as I walked to the door.

I knocked on the door, not seeing a doorbell anywhere. The door opened, revealing an average height brunette. She had on a pair of snug fitting denim shorts and a clingy, vintage-looking gray t-shirt with a Betty Page lookalike on the front. When she reached up to hold the door I saw the smallest flash of her milky white stomach. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it gently. I wondered if she saw me staring because she had a devilish grin spread over her face. I fiddled with the brim of my black, straw hat.

I shifted my stance. "Uh, hey, I'm—"

"Jasper," she said. "Don't you remember me?" She had an innocent smile on her face that I sensed had something else behind it.

"Wait," I said, giving her wide, childlike smile another glance. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

She threw her head back a little bit with a graceful laugh. "What am I, James Bond? Come on inside." Her voice was kind of husky, and I had to repress some Edward-like thoughts.

"May I take your hat?" she asked sweetly, still chewing on her lip. This girl was really making it difficult to be a gentleman. She grabbed the hat off my head and put it on hers for a moment before putting it on the coat rack by the door. I didn't know how, but she made hat hair look like sex hair.

"Bella? Who is it?" a gruff male voice asked from the kitchen. I assumed it was Chief Swan. Bella closed the door behind me, walking quickly in front of me. I tried not to fucking grab her and run as I saw her hips sway with each step.

"It's Jasper, Dad," Bella told him. I would have to sit down soon to protect myself from indecent exposure, especially if Bella tried to repress her seemingly unintentionally hotness. This definitely wasn't how I remembered the Ugly Duckling. I'd ugly her duckling—

I shook my head, attempting to drive the thoughts away.

I was sounding more and more like Cullen by the second, something that I was not proud of myself for. I thought of everything possible to drive away the inevitable effect Bella's firm little body had on me. No, no, no! I stored away all my...un-gentlemanly thoughts when Charlie extended his hand.

"How are you doing, son?" Charlie asked, smiling slightly underneath his mustache. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm doing well, sir, and you?" I hoped that this was proof that I was less like Edward than my mind was recently telling me.

"I've never been better, son. I've got my Bells here with me now," Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shook her back and forth roughly. She rolled her eyes. I could tell Charlie still thought of her as his precious little girl.

"I think dinner's ready, Dad," she told him, patting his chest twice under his half-hug. She held my eyes for a second with a sly smile before turning around to the stove and stirring something in a huge pot.

My phone buzzed against my thigh. I went into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" My mother's voice rang threw the phone. "Jasper, sug. I'm so sorry but we won't be able to make it to supper tonight. Our flight got canceled so we're going to be home a bit later than expected. Send Charlie our regards."

"Will do, Mom," I answered before hanging up the phone and heading back into the kitchen, where Charlie was rummaging through a cabinet.

He stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes and dragging something that sounded heavy out of the small, wooden cupboards.

"Bella, do you know where this came from?" Charlie asked, slight anger in his voice and face. Bella turned around from the stove to see Charlie holding a crate holding four bottles of Jack Daniel's. Bella's mouth shot open and closed in what I assumed to be surprise.

I watched the awkward silence between the two of them as Charlie began to get more and more angry. "What," Charlie spoke with nostrils flared, "is this?" Bella's eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes started darting across the room. If that was me, I'd be looking for an escape too.

"It's mine," I said, stunned by my own declaration. Charlie looked at me with disbelief and Bella shot me her best 'What The Fuck' look.'

"I mean...it's not _mine_. It's...It's a gift from my parents."

"Your parents aren't here, son," he told me.

I scrambled to think of another lie, feeling Bella's dark eyes on me. "Well, they dropped it off earlier in the week, but now their flight is canceled. They wanted to... surprise you," I told him with a nervous laugh. "They were joking around about how raising a teenager is a whole lot easier with a bottle in your hand," I joked, surprising myself with the quality of my lie.

Charlie seemed to accept this, which relieved me, since I thought police officers could sniff out liars like fucking bloodhounds. He smiled a little and picked the bottle up by its neck, admiring the label. "Well, tell your parents I said thank you. This will get me through a few baseball games," he said with a laugh. "Bella isn't much of a problem to me."

If only he knew how much of a...problem she was to me. I looked over at Bella. She was standing in front of the stove, shaking her head and smiling. "I owe you," she mouthed out to me. Bella 'owing' me was something I let my imagination take out of hand.

I was glad Charlie was there, or else something bad could have happened. And by bad, I meant me completely violating his daughter.

Charlie took everything over to the neatly set table. He sat at the head of the table while Bella and I sat at the two side chairs across from each other. I didn't pay attention to a word of the conversation, instead not being able to take my eyes off of Bella's mouth sliding over the metal of the fork, over and over again... Shit, I was in for it.

When Charlie went into the kitchen to grab another beer, Bella began to lick around the rim of her spoon with her small, pink tongue. I began tapping my foot against the floor rapidly. The discomfort in my pants was starting be just downright painful.

I took in a few deep breaths, but it did no good for my aching crotch.

A few minutes after dinner was over, Bella came out of nowhere and plopped down onto the couch next to me. I did the best I could to not stare at her bouncing tits, which were very prominent in the shirt she was wearing. Make that a _raging_ hard-on.

"Okay, I owe you big time, but why did you cover for me?" Bella asked me, her finger tracing a little circle on my shoulder. I didn't know if she was aware of the effect she had on me, but my dick sure was.

I formed the words in my head before I spoke. The last thing I needed was to stutter in front of her. "Now that I think about it, I'm not quite sure. Maybe it was because I was a real asshole to you when I was seven," I teased.

This certainly wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Psh, okay," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You weren't the only one calling me Ugly Duckling. And anyway, my frizz has reduced quite significantly, so I'm probably not as much of a fuggo as I used to be," she said, playing with the ends of her hair. My eyes roamed over her body of their own accord. I would say a little more than her hair changed for her benefit.

She was still fully enthralled in braiding the ends of her hair when my phone rang again. I pulled it out of my pocket, saw the caller I.D. and slid it back into jeans.

"Who was that?" Bella asked in a sing-songey voice.

"No one," I replied. I still had that ever-present wonder as to why Cullen was someone I considered a best friend. He treated me like pure shit sometimes and I didn't seem to care.

But, on the other hand, he was always there when I needed him. "That," I told her. "That was my best friend."

Bella cocked her head to the side, almost as if she were trying to read my facial expression. "Then why didn't you answer?"

"I... honestly don't know," I told her again.

"You want to call him back?" she asked. I was still electrically aware of her finger tracing a circle on my shoulder.

She began to rub the same pattern with her fingers farther up my shoulder, almost to my neck. Form words, Whitlock. "Nah. I'm not really in the mood for Cullen's bitching." I explained. I would have answered every question she threw at me if it meant she would keep her hand there on my neck.

"What does he get onto you for?" Her voice was lower and her hand began to play with the ends of my hair. I had to get a fucking grip.

"He just..." She tugged slightly on my hair, and I almost forgot what we were talking about. "He gets onto me every day about how I haven't been in a ton of relationships. You can't imagine how annoying that gets coming from someone like him." I looked over to find her looking at me as I spoke, her arm crossed over her chest. Don't look at her tits, Jasper. Do not look how they are halfway out of that wonderfully low-cut t-shirt of hers.

I caved once or twice but she never seemed to notice. "That's fucking ridiculous. You seem like a really sweet guy," Bella said, touching her fingertips to my jaw. I could only imagine what would happen if Charlie walked in, seeing his innocent little girl giving the neighbor the worst hard-on he's ever had. My breathing hitched and I just simply nodded. It took all the will power I possessed to not take her right then, right there.

Despite my throbbing dick and Bella's subtle ministrations on my jaw, an idea came to me. I could get Bella to return my favor in a _somewhat_ non-sexual way.  
"Hey, you know what you can do to pay me back for the Jack Daniels thing?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow with a lazy smile.

She bit her lip again, this time a little harder than before. "What would that be?" she asked, her tone just as husky as when she opened the door. The thought of her even contemplating having sex with me was enough to make my jeans strain even tighter.

I thought my zipper was about to pop when her finger traced the spot right behind my earlobe. I would have to say this next sentence without ripping her shorts off. "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

She quickly looked back up at me but didn't move her fingers from the sensitive skin near my ear. "Can I ask you why?" Bella asked. She didn't look at me like I was some kind of psychotic maniac or like I was just some pervert wanting to get in her pants.

"So he'll get off my fucking back about not having one," I told her, as though it were simple.

"Cullen?" She asked innocently. I smiled, realizing that was all I ever referred to him as.

"Yep. Make sure you don't ever get in the car with him," I joked. She smiled, putting my earlobe between two of her fingers. "But what I thought we could do was just fake the relationship, as friends, you know?" I fumbled with a copy of Men's Health that was on the coffee table.

She gently squeezed on my earlobe, sending a shock of pleasure through me. "Yeah," she said, looking down at the apparent bulge in my jeans. "Friends."

* * *

**Review, or else we'll do something less creepy than tracking you down but worse than delaying the next posting. :)**


	2. Keep Your Distance

I pulled my books from the passenger seat of my car. Yesterday's weather had kept up and the temperature was a few degrees higher than usual.

I almost dropped my books as the red Camaro from Bella's driveway sped around the corner of the building, purring as it turned sharply into a parking space. The girl knew quite well how to make an entrance, because a few of the students were looking at the car with their mouths open.

And I couldn't blame them. The car was an absolute beauty. It didn't surprise me when Bella's long, spiderlike legs stepped out of the driver's seat. I cleared my throat as she bent over to get her messenger bag out of the backseat of her car. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a thin strapped corset-like tank top.

Since nobody knew her but everyone had heard about a new girl, a lot of eyes were on her as she made her way over to me. I tried to look casual by putting my hands in my pockets and leaning against my car, but I was actually wondering if it would be weird to rip that top right off of her.

I decided that it would be but still thought graphically about it.

"Hey there, boyfriend," she teased, leaning against my car with me. It amazed me how something so seemingly innocent sounding got me aroused to no limits.

"Good morning, girlfriend," I told her with a lackadaisical smile. She rolled her eyes a little and put her arm around my back, so I put my arm over her shoulders.

"So, are you going to show me around school or what?" she teased, poking me in the chest.

"That would be a very boyfriend like thing for me to do, wouldn't it?" I laughed. She grinned sheepishly. Wow, a shy Bella?

"Are we going in or do we just stand out here all day?" As much as I would love to stand out here all day, I led her in through the school's main entrance.

"Need any help getting around?" I asked her as we stepped toward the school, her fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I suddenly didn't hate the first day of school anymore.

I had to smile at how oblivious she was to her effect on me. "Some help would be great. I have no idea where any of these classes are," she said, schedule in hand. She seemed flustered and confused, which was slightly appealing on her.

"Here, let me see it," I mumbled, and she handed it to me with a confused smile. She had four out of six classes with me, which I of course did not find bad. I'd be able to walk her to her other classes if she needed help.

We finally found the locker marked as hers and I watched in amusement as she fumbled with the lock. To my dismay, she got a top locker. I certainly wouldn't mind watching her bend over several times a day to get her books.

"Which way is Mr. Banner's room?" she asked, knocking me out of my more than enjoyable daydream.

"Uh, I'll take you there, if you need me to," I told her, loving having the excuse of keeping up the pretense. She smiled.

"Take me away, boyfriend," she replied in a low voice, and I had to think of the time I'd caught my dad trying on my mother's lingerie to get rid of my instant hard-on. If only Bella knew what the hell she was doing so everyone in school wouldn't see me pitching a freaking tent.

I kept my hand on her back while maneuvering through the students lingering in the hallway, exchanging hugs and shrill, fake "I missed you!" greetings. The first day of school was always the worst.

My prayers were answered when I saw Edward wasn't in our first period Bio. From the corner of my eye I saw Newton giving Bella the once over. She smiled politely to him. I shot him a glare and he immediately returned his attention elsewhere.

Mr. Banner had to be an SOB and give us assigned seats, putting me all the way in the front of the room with Bella in the very back. It would be really obvious if I turned around to look at her, so I refrained with a great amount of resistance. I didn't pay attention to the rest of anything after I had put my head on my arm and closed my eyes except for the bell that signaled the end of class.

The next class we had together was Spanish. Wanting to see Bella's tongue as she rolled her R's, I rushed her to the classroom. Still no Cullen. I came to the conclusion that he was ditching and smiled. Skipping the first day of junior year was such an Edward thing to do.

We had separate desks instead of lab tables this time, so I was able to sit right next to her. She seemed to be very attentive of the class, concentrating on the teacher with her elbows placed closely together on her desk. I wondered if Mrs. Goff noticed how luscious her breasts were as well as I did.

I let my mind wander to the leather, fingerless gloves she was wearing. I didn't even try to fight back thoughts of her glove-clad hands wrapped around my cock, squeezing firmly.

I felt like such a dick for thinking about her like that, but now I understood Cullen, to an extent. I had no idea that was even possible, or that I would even think a sentence like that. Looking at Bella's white, hot little body in that outfit, however, was quickly changing the way I thought of some things.

And the way I felt...

She was becoming an increasingly distracting issue and I couldn't help but to sneak a casual glance in her direction every few minutes. After thinking some explicit thoughts, I had fully decided that I was going to hell.

I was almost relieved when I dropped Bella at her third period class, walking halfway across the building. My poor cock was hopefully going to get a break after two hours of torture. I headed to my English class, actually trying to pay attention so I wouldn't seemingly get horny over a syllabus.

When the high pitched bell rang out through the school, I jolted up from my desk. Lunch was next, and I had to go find Bella before she ended up wandering through the halls for hours. She was leaning against the cafeteria doors expectantly, talking to Pastor Weber's shy daughter about something.

I walked up to her, slipping my arm around her slim waist like she had to me this morning. "Hey there," I greeted a bit quietly as she looked up to me. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as Angela Weber raised her eyebrow at us.

"Hey. Jasper, this is Angela Weber, Angela, this Jasper, my...boyfriend," She laughed silently at the last word. "Angela and I have Trig together."

"I think we've had a class together once or twice over the years," I said to Angela, one corner of my mouth pulled up. She smiled and nodded in return. She seemed introverted, and I wondered how a girl like that would draw Bella to such a quick friendship. "Come on, babe, I'm hungry," I told Bella, patting my stomach as the three of us walked to the line of other students.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go eat with Angela today, but I promise to make it up to you later," she reassured, walking off with Angela to a table on the other side of the room, filled with Ben, Tyler, and Mike, who was staring at her greedily once again.

Make it up to me later? I liked the sound of that. A hand clapped on my shoulder, making me jump slightly as I was brought out of yet another Bella-induced trance.

"Enjoying your first day of school, buddy-boy?" Cullen asked from behind me. I tried to ignore him but ended up talking to him anyway.

"How many girls have gotten gonorrhea from you this morning, Cullen?" I asked, putting a ton of food on my tray. He did the same.

"What are you talking about, Jazzy?" he asked sarcastically, stuffing a brownie that he hadn't yet paid for in his mouth. "I'm just trying to get a nutritious, healthy lunch to help continue on with my day of learning." He skipped everyone in the line in front of us, throwing a twenty in the register's general direction.

I quickly paid the lunch lady and apologized on his behalf. "Where were you this morning?" I asked him, poking my fork into the shit they tried to pass off as spaghetti.

"Although it's none of your business, I'll tell you. I was hooking up with Lauren Mallory in the back of my car," he announced, like it was the biggest honor in the world. Almost every guy in school had an encounter with Mallory's disease-ridden genitals at one time or another.

"Man, I really don't get you sometimes," I told him with a sharp laugh, covering the mystery meat shit in salt. Edward hoovered a piece of pepperoni pizza and laughed loudly.

"So, have you seen this new girl? I need to find her to see if she's sexable enough," he explained in a casual tone. I wanted to tell him to back the fuck off and that she was mine, but I also wanted to see if looked hard enough to find her. Her table was so crowded that she probably wasn't visible.

"Uh...nah. I haven't seen her yet. Is she hot?" I asked him, playing dumb for the moment. He chuckled deeply and flashed his patented devilish grin.

"A man can only hope, Whitlock." He winked and ripped a packet of ketchup open with his teeth, pouring it in globs over his French fries. "Want to hit the gym at my house later?" he asked ironically.

"My parents are still at that convention for work. Why don't you come over to my place?" I suggested. Esme and Carlisle were great, but I really wasn't in the mood to deal with smothering parents. He shrugged and nodded.

"So you _really_ haven't met the new chick?" Cullen inquired a bit incredulously. I shook my head, hoping he wouldn't see through how bad of a liar I was. His eyes scanned the cafeteria again. "Eh, maybe she's hung over, like I was," he thought out loud with a smile. Oh, Lord, he was already thinking of things they had in common so he could lure her into bed like some other chick. If only he knew she was smarter than the other bimbos he humped and dumped, and that she was my girlfriend. Well, not technically, but still.

"When did you see her? I thought you were with that Lauren chick all morning." My tone was slightly defensive now. He was caught off guard by my protectiveness and looked at me strangely.

"Chill out, man," Edward said defensively, putting his hands up. "I already told you, I haven't seen her yet, but Newton told me he wanted to get in her apparently very tight pants. I just wanted to see if she was worth temporary celibacy." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I could fucking kill both Newton and Cullen at this point. "And what makes you think that she would actually go for you?" I asked bluntly.

Edward just smiled an easy smile and leaned back, putting his arms out in a cocky gesture. "Why wouldn't she?" His hands waved up and down, telling me to look at his body. I'll pass, I thought dryly.

I smiled internally, knowing Bella would never give Edward a second glance after I told her about his manwhore lifestyle and conceited, cocky persona.

But then again, how well did I really know her?


End file.
